parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Troublesome Trucks (JimmyandFriends Version)
Cast * Thomas - Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) * Henry - Kristoff (Frozen) * Gordon - Mr. Bunny (Hop) * James - Archibald Asparagus (Veggie Tales) * Percy - Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * Duck - Donkey (Shrek) * Oliver - Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Bill and Ben - Hero and Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Arthur - Rancis Fluggerbutter (Wreck-it Ralph) * Diesel - Myles Standish (Free Birds) * Toad - Master Yo (Yin Yang Yo) * Bulstrode - Boingo (Hoodwinked) * Troublesome Trucks - Robots (The LEGO Movie) * Arthur's driver - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) * The Signalman - Professor Calculus (The Adventures of Tintin) Lyrics : The Characters always think they are so clever : And so they like to bump the trucks around : They bump them in the sidings, they bump them in the yards : They better beware, they better take care : They better be on their guard... : Because those Troublesome Robots will get the Characters every time, : Troublesome Robots will run the Characters off the line. : They push them here, push them there, till they go too fast, : Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... : Troublesome Robots will get the Characters every time, : Troublesome Robots will run the Characters off the line. : They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... : Those Troublesome Robots, will get them all the same : Myles thinks he is so very smart, : Bumping all the Robots around the yard... : He gets them all in line, then bumps them one more time, : Now, he thinks that he's in charge. : The Robots decide to play another joke, : And Myles's plans will overload in smoke... : He pulls and he pulls, until he breaks the chain... : On, on, on, he's off the rails again! : Because those Troublesome Characters will get the Characters every time, : Troublesome Robots will run the engines off the line. : They push them here, push them there, till they go too fast, : Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... : Troublesome Robots will get the engines every time, : Troublesome Robots will run the Characters off the line. : They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game...Those Troublesome Robots, will get them all the same : The Characters all try hard to make this stand, : Looking for a way to foil their plans... : Nothing seems to work, it just makes matters worse... : Robots are also underhand. : They buy their time until they get their chance : When no-one is expecting it they pounce! : They push and they push until it's all too late : On, on, on, the Robots have won again! : Because those Troublesome Robots will get the engines every time, : Troublesome Robots will run the Characters off the line. : They push them here, push them there, till they go too fast, : Then they push them once again, laughing while they crash... : Troublesome Robots will get the Characters every time, : Troublesome Robots will run the engines off the line. : They don't care how big they are, to them it's just a game... : Those Troublesome Robots, will get them all the same : They don't care how big they are to them it's just a game... : Those Troublesome Trucks, will get them all the same! Song Used: Troublesome trucksCategory:Jimmyandfriends Category:Music Video Spoofs